The Reason Why Its You
by synstropezia
Summary: Akutagawa yang mengingat tujuannya mendadak kesal, karena bukan Dazai yang datang melainkan seorang cowok asing. Padahal di ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, Dazai akan menghadiahkan Akutagawa hal yang paling dinantikannya. Birthday fanfic for Akuatagawa Ryuunosuke.


**The Reason of Why It's You**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka**

**Warning: OOC, typo, kepanjangan, DazAku nyempil, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini dan dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

**Birthday fanfic for Akutagawa Ryuunosuke in 1 March. Hope you like it~**

* * *

**Sebenarnya, dari manakah biru yang kini manusia kenal sebagai langit?**

**Jika burung menggonggong dan anjing berkicau, akankah kucing mengaum?**

**Pantaskah merah menyandingi kuning, melahirkan jingga dan menamainya senja?**

**Bolehkah manusia tetap menjadi manusia, walau membenci pribadi adalah makna yang menghidupi raga?**

* * *

Bahkan para kertas beterbangan mencari kalimatnya. Berputar di tengah angin yang mendesau dan mengitari biru langit dengan menggemulai.

Begitupun sebilah pena tipis yang menjelajahi lautan diksi pada kemelutnya jiwa seorang pemuda.

Siapakah matahari sampai tersenyum begitu ramah? Pemuda beridentitas Akutagawa Ryuunosuke–nama yang diyakininya sekadar hafal tanpa terpahami, tengah membetahkan diri dengan puluhan tanya yang berenang liar di benak. Ia telah membuka mata sejak empat puluh menit lalu–awalnya sempat tertutup dan sedikit bermimpi tentang siluet manusia putih.

Setelah menjaga empat puluh menit yang berharga, Akutagawa perlahan mengingat pertanyaan-pertanyaan seremeh itu–seperti dari manakah biru yang kini manusia kenali sebagai langit, atau bagaimana jika burung menggonggong dan anjing berkicau, akankah kucing mengaum? Ia lebih menyukai semua itu, dibandingkan namanya sendiri dan keberadaannya di taman ini–Akutagawa hanya tak habis pikir perihal pencariannya yang buntu.

_WHUSHHH ..._!

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

Sedari awal mencari kepulangan, mengabaikan berlembar-lembar kertas yang berhamburan tanpa satu pun mengenainya, Akutagawa belum menemukan apa pun selain pemuda sepantarannya yang kini menghampiri. Rambut cowok itu perak dengan warna nila di sepasang mata. Perawakannya asing macam siluet manusia putih di mimpinya tadi–meski ia kurang peduli, karena semua itu bohong.

"Ternyata kamu di sini. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, lho!" Cowok asing itu berkacak pinggang dengan suara kesal yang menggelikan. Akutagawa makin tak habis pikir mengenai keberadaan bocah perak, kertas-kertas, taman dan sebilah pena di saku celananya.

"Aku juga sedang mencari."

"Mencariku maksudmu? Lalu, kenapa kita tidak bertemu?"

"Bukan. Aku mencari jalan keluar dari taman ini."

"Pffttt ... jelas-jelas pintu keluarnya di sana." Ada sebuah gerbang di arah timur. Gerbang yang lucunya tak kasatmata di sepasang obsidian yang menyipit kesal.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa pun dan jangan bercanda denganku." Mengelilingi taman ini selama tiga puluh menit, lalu hendak membohonginya seakan dia bodoh, Akutagawa jelas marah.

"Justru Akutagawa yang tidak mengerti apa pun."

Tahu-tahu Akutagawa tergeser dan cowok itu duduk di samping kanan. Mengejutkannya yang sejenak terperanjat, karena dunia di sepasang matanya mendadak gelap sekaligus bergoyang. Kini, bukan hanya taman yang dibungkusi kejanggalan, melainkan juga pemuda asing ini termasuk kedatangannya yang dikelilingi puluhan kertas.

"Apa maksudmu?" Nada pertanyaannya naik satu oktaf. Entah kenapa Akutagawa ingin menghajar dia.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu. Jangan bilang kamu lupa."

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku berulang tahun? Itu tidak penting."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan dibantu yang lain. Meski Akutagawa pasti bilang, 'bukan urusanku'."

"Jangan berkata seolah kau mengenalku. Aku benci itu."

Senyumnya meneduhkan terik amarah yang semula membakar kata. Akutagawa langsung kalem, walau terus mempertanyakan semua ini–tentang apa menariknya mengulang tahun dan menganggap matematika sejenis itu menyenangkan. Bagi Akutagawa, ini bukan penambahan yang sepatutnya dirayakan. Ketika tahu umur selarik napas berkurang, bukankah menyedihkan bila teringat akan awal yang kian mendekati akhir?

Kalau raga yang rapuh ini akan mengecup maut dan memilih berpisah selamanya? Bahwa mahakarya tinggal mahakarya berkat kenangannya yang tercetak selama hidup di sini, hanya tahu mengulang cerita sejenis?

"Percaya atau tidak, kita sudah mengenal dari lima tahun lalu." Nila miliknya menyapa langit di atas mereka. Ia bahkan kaget waktu berlari sangat cepat.

"Apa yang kita lakukan selama lima tahun?"

"Banyak. Apa lagi bertengkarnya karena kamu sangat menyebalkan."

"Untuk apa kau merayakan ulang tahunku jika begitu?" Dia orang aneh yang juga menyebalkan, begitulah pikir Akutagawa. Terlebih setelah tersadar kalau ia membenci cowok asing ini.

"Kupikir itu akan menyenangkan meski Akutagawa tidak menyukainya. Terlebih, kami belum pernah merayakan ulang tahunmu dan tahun ini umurmu tujuh belas."

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Kenji-_san_, Yosano-_san_, Tanizaki-_san_, Kyouka-_chan_, Higuchi-_san_, bahkan ...-_san_ pasti senang karena merayakan ulang tahunmu."

"Nama yang terakhir itu siapa?" Telinganya mendadak tuli dan napasnya memekatkan udara. Akutagawa mendadak sesak dengan bola mata yang memutarkan seisi pandang.

"Sudah jelas ... zai-_san_. Akutagawa paling mengaguminya dibandingkan siapa pun."

* * *

**Tidak seharusnya monster sepertimu dilahirkan. Kau tahu kenapa?**

**Monster hanya menyusahkan dan membuat takut orang lain. Karena itu kau selalu dibuang dari panti asuhan sebelumnya.**

_Mon-ster ...?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Huh?_

* * *

"Apa kau yang bernama _Zai-san_ itu?"

"Bukan. Namaku ..., sedangkan dia Dazai-_san_."

* * *

**Namun, karena kau terlihat berguna aku akan memberikannya padamu;**

**Alasan hidup yang kau cari selama ini. Ketika umurmu tujuh belas tahun.**

* * *

"_... tahun ini umurmu tujuh belas_."

_**Tu-juh be-las ...**_!

"Akutagawa? Kamu baik-baik saja?" Sebelah tangannya dikibaskan mencari kesadaran pemuda itu. Namun, ia justru dikejutkan dengan Akutagawa yang mencengkram kedua bahunya.

"Dazai-_san_ ... Dazai-_san_ akan memberikannya! Alasan hidup yang kucari selama ini!"

Apa pedulinya walau tuli sempat membungkam? Dazai yang mengajarinya baca-tulis lebih penting mengalahkan nama pemuda ini. Dazai yang selalu dingin sangat keren sekaligus dewasa. Dazai dan gelapnya sepasang kakao begitu misterius membuat penasaran. Dazai dan pukulannya membuat ia tampak kuat, meski Akutagawa harus meringis kesakitan dengan memar di perut.

Dazai yang ini atau yang itu, Akutagawa selalu menaruh hormat. Mencintai segala tentang pemuda itu dengan apa pun yang bisa dirasainya saat berlari di belakang.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar dari taman dan ternyata ini hari yang penting. Kenapa malah kau yang datang?** Orang asing sialan**!"

_Kenapa malah aku, ya ..._? Batinnya tanpa melepaskan cengkraman itu. Tersenyum menghadapi sepasang obsidian yang mendelik. Bahkan, ketika marah menenggelamkan hitam yang dicintainya dengan sajak-sajak tak utuh, ia tetap jernih dalam mendapati negeri di mata itu–negeri di mana dirinya tinggal siluet abu-abu yang terbenam di persembunyian waktu, tanpa mengenal suara jam dinding untuk kembali menyapa ada yang seakan tiada.

Sekalipun dirinya usang tanpa kesempatan untuk membantah ketiadaannya, ia tetap melengkungkan senja yang jingga bagaimanapun Akutagawa mempertanyakan senyumannya–sebanyak apa pun mata itu memilih menukar hadirnya dengan kekosongan semata.

Kenapa senja adalah jingga dan bukan merah, kuning, ungu atau tetap biru? Ia tidak peduli karena Akutagawa bukanlah warna-warna itu, karena baginya terlalu angkuh jika menyamakan sosok tersebut dengan keagungan Tuhan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kenapa bukan Dazai-_san_ yang hadir." Ia mengangkat kedua tangan. Menangkup pucat wajah itu dan berhenti membatasi tingkah yang semula memilih hening.

"Tetapi menurutku, jika bukan aku yang hadir maka kamu bukan lagi Akutagawa yang sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?" Pegangannya ditepis kasar. Akutagawa betul-betul emosi sampai melupakan tuju.

"Mungkin terdengar konyol. Tetapi menurutku, jika hari ini Dazai-_san_ yang hadir, maka aku tidak bisa mencintai Akutagawa dengan caraku lagi." Mata itu menyendu dan muramnya sulit diterjemahkan. Ia pun memilih mendengarkan daripada ricuh menuntut emosi.

"Meskipun aku bisa mengikuti cara Dazai-_san_ agar membuatmu menyukaiku, menurutku itu salah sekaligus bodoh. Kami memiliki cara yang berbeda dalam mengungkapkannya dan aku menyukai caraku sendiri."

"Jika Dazai-_san_ yang hadir di sini, maka kamu bukan lagi Akutagawa yang pemarah, egois dan menyebalkan. Akutagawa akan menjadi Akutagawa yang bersemangat, matamu lebih hidup dan nada bicaramu menggebu-gebu. Kamu pun akan memanggil Dazai-_san_ berulang kali, dibandingkan saat Akutagawa memanggilku '_jinko_' yang hanya sekali dua kali."

"Memang aku tidak membencinya, tetapi aku lebih menyukai Akutagawa yang pemarah, egois dan menyebalkan karena bagiku, seperti itulah caramu menyayangiku. Kalau ketiga hal itu memang bagian dari dirimu yang ingin kuterima apa adanya."

"Lalu alasan lainnya, aku mungkin hadir karena ingin memberikanmu ini."

Tangan kanan Akutagawa dibuka lembut dan ia menyerahkan notes beserta pulpen–sebilah pena hitam seperti yang tersimpan di saku celananya dan terjatuh akibat hilang pegangan. Cowok asing itu tersenyum mendapati hadiah yang empat tahun silam diberikannya–saat Akutagawa berulang tahun ke tiga belas, namun ia kekurangan uang membeli notes sehingga hanya sebatang pulpen.

Meskipun tahun masih berlalu tanpa menjauhkan mereka, ia mendadak segan untuk menghadiahkan kado sesederhana itu–kalau sebuah notes bukanlah apa-apa, dibandingkan ketika mengetahui Dazai hendak memberikannya alasan hidup–sebuah hal yang mustahil ia beri, karena dirinya sekadar asing yang hanyut di sebuah ruang dengan banyak jendela dan pintu yang menantikan kepergiannya.

"Akutagawa suka menulis, bukan? Maaf karena aku iseng membuka catatanmu. Ceritanya bagus dan anak di kisahmu benar-benar mirip denganmu."

"Tetapi dengan notes ini, kuharap Akutagawa berhenti menanyakan kenapa langit itu biru, anjing menggonggong, pantas atau tidaknya jika kamu hidup meski membenci dirimu sendiri."

"Apa alasanmu yang lainnya sampai memintaku begitu?"

"Dibandingkan mempertanyakan segalanya, akan lebih baik jika Akutagawa menuliskan keinginanmu di notes ini. Pasti lebih menyenangkan daripada berputar di satu titik."

"Misalnya seperti, Akutagawa ingin Dazai-_san_ mengelus kepalamu, berhenti memukulimu, bisa bercanda dan tertawa denganmu, meniup lilin ulang tahun bersama-sama, menonton film, makan kepiting bareng, melihat bintang jatuh. Tulisakan apa pun yang kamu inginkan dan aku akan mendoakan keinginanmu supaya terwujud."

Ada setitik kaca yang rapuh dan berbiak membasahi tangan Akutagawa. Mengabutkan hangat nila itu dan menggantikannya, dengan sedu sedan yang menjanggalkan sekaligus menanggalkan rasa. Namun, ketika Akutagawa hendak menyapu sungai yang melahirkan isak serak lainnya, wajah di hadapannya itu perlahan menyerpih menjadi kepingan mosaik–berhamburan dan pecah melahap separuh wajahnya yang lenyap.

"Tetapi selain kebahagiaanmu dengan Dazai-_san_, aku berharap Akutagawa menuliskan keinginanmu yang lain."

"Jin ... ko ..."

"Aku ... aku ingin Akutagawa menuliskan keinginanmu yang bilang ...!" Suaranya hilang dalam pusaran kunang-kunang yang merajut cahaya takdir. Jari-jari itu bahkan tembus, ketika Akutagawa hendak mengenggamnya pertama kali.

"Katakan! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!"

"Aku ingin ..."

_SPLASH!_

Air mata terakhirnya tiba menyampaikan ujung sebuah rasa. Akutagawa membuka notes itu dan membaca pesan di halaman pertama. Terbelalak karena sesal sebelum turut menurunkan hujan paling abu-abu di taman ini.

_Selamat ulang tahun, Akutagawa! _

_Meski notes ini tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku mungkin bisa meski hanya satu._

_Senja itu oranye dan bukan merah, kuning, ungu atau tetap biru, karena Tuhan memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mencintai senja dan tidak membutuhkan alasan apa pun untuk melakukannya._

_-Nakajima Atsushi-_

Pesan tersebut berpulang dengan kehangatan. Langit mendadak runtuh dan merobek biru warnanya yang terjatuh menjadi serpihan debu–turun untuk memeluk seisi hati Akutagawa dengan mengirimkan awan beserta matahari, agar mendung di sana lebih reda walau berakhir menjemput kepergian.

Hijau taman meluruh, sementara para kertas berlarian melenyapkan diri. Air di pancuran berhenti melompat riang dan bangku yang didudukinya kembali menjadi pohon kayu–meninggalkan Akutagawa dalam rongga hitam, di mana ia mampu memungut kenangannya dan merakitnya menjadi rindu yang berhenti memberantakkan nama itu.

Ketika Akutagawa asyik membangun bangun ruang untuk sekali lagi menyimpan tentang dia secara utuh. Sosok berjubah hitam dengan mata dan rambut serupa cokelat justru datang menodongkan pistol. Mengincar kepalanya yang mendadak beku, sementara tangannya dibuat berhenti menaruh kepingan _puzzle_ yang konyol itu.

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

Peluru timah itu menciptakan singgasana untuk merah yang menduduki segala hitam. Membuat Akutagawa terbaring dan seakan mendengar tangis yang amat dikenalinya. Sebuah gambaran muncul melukiskan tiga rupa wajah berlainan bentuk–ada dia, Atsushi dan Dazai yang memegang pistol. Sepasang kakao itu tampak mendingin sembari membisikkan sesuatu. Melemparkan senjatanya kepada Atsushi lantas berlalu, sebelum teriakan bocah perak itu kian menggemakan kesedihan.

* * *

**Alasanmu hidup adalah untuk dibunuh olehku.**

* * *

Dazai membisikkannya kepada seonggok tubuh yang mendingin di pelukan Atsushi. Notes dan sebilah pulpen di genangan darahnya tampak persis dengan yang Atsushi berikan ketika mereka di _taman–_menampilkan pesan tersebut tanpa kurang satu kata pun.

"_Lain waktu, Jinko_," bisiknya sebelum menghanyutkan diri menuju keheningan malam. Menghancurkan penjara mimpi di mana sebelumnya taman dan kicau burung mendatangkan sosok itu, demi mewujudkan inginnya yang terkubur.

_"Aku ingin Akutagawa menuliskan keinginanmu yang berkata untuk menemuiku sekali ini saja."_

Lain waktu Akutagawa berjanji, mereka akan bertemu setiap harinya.

Tamat.

A/N: Sebenernya ga ada kepikiran buat bikin fic birthday akutagawa, sampe temen ada yang update status tentang pengen bikin fic birthday buat akutagawa dan idenya mendadak muncul wkwkw. akhir2 ini aku sering bicarain soal DazAku, dan pembicaraan tersebut rupanya bikin aku tertarik sama akutagawa secara lebih lanjut. Awalnya fic ini melenceng banget ke DazAku, tapi akhirnya berhasil aku remake dan jadilah fic yang sekarang. aku enggak bikin fluff karena aku enggak pernah punya feel soal yang manis2.

Makasih buat kalian yang udah baca baik review maupun SR, follow/fav. mungkin abis ini, aku bakal bikin fic soukoku dan itu jadi fic yang terakhir yang aku buat.


End file.
